


Ceci n'est pas un exercice

by Maewan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewan/pseuds/Maewan
Summary: Bilbo était installé derrière son bureau quand l’alarme incendie se mettait en marche, faisant un instant s’accélérer son cœur avant de se souvenir qu’un exercice était plus que probable cette semaine, vu que les locaux allaient bientôt fermer pour les vacances... mais était-ce seulement un exercice?





	Ceci n'est pas un exercice

Bilbo était installé derrière son bureau quand l’alarme incendie se mettait en marche, faisant un instant s’accélérer son cœur avant de se souvenir qu’un exercice était plus que probable cette semaine, vu que les locaux allaient bientôt fermer pour les vacances. Ainsi, c’est assez calmement que l’homme se situant dans ses trente ans quittait la pièce dans laquelle il travaillait, rejoignant le flux calme des différents employés en train de rejoindre le point de rassemblement de l’autre côté de la rue. Certains discutaient de ce qu’ils allaient prendre au repas de la cafet’ vu qu’il devait y avoir de cet excellent hachis parmentier par madame Denise, la restauratrice au bout de la rue, d’autres des exploits de leurs enfants -que ce soit en bien ou en mal- enfin, rien n’indiquant la sérieux d’une évacuation et c’est là qu’il l’entendit. Un appel sur sa droite, venant du couloir où la direction travaillait et d’où venait une étrange odeur. Intrigué, Bilbo regardait une dernière fois ses collègues en train de quitter les lieux avant de revenir sur ses pas et s’engouffrer dans le couloir en question, où son souffle se coupait. Ce n’était pas un exercice… ce n’était pas une mise en situation pour les préparer à l’éventualité d’un incendie… un nuage de fumée envahissait toute cette partie de l’étage et une porte laissait échapper quelques langues de flammes.

 

— Il y a quelqu’un ? Hého ?

 

Un instant, seul le silence répondait au jeune secrétaire qui se demandait s’il n’avait pas tout simplement rêvé, avant d’entendre à nouveau frapper lourdement sur une porte, une voix rauque en train de crier pour que de l’aide lui soit apportée. L’oreille tendue, Bilbo parcourait tout l’étage avant de s’arrêter devant la porte A508 où travaillait normalement monsieur Oakenshield et le cœur de l’employé se retrouvait à faire quelques bonds incontrôlés en comprenant que le chef craint de tous à cause de ses humeurs semblaient pris au piège dans son propre bureau. Pas que cet homme soit mauvais, mais il lui arrivait parfois de tenir des propos très forts si les choses ne tournaient pas comme il le désirait au départ, mettant en danger soit l’entreprise, soit la sécurité des personnes sur le terrain. Un homme du nom d’Azog avait été renvoyé pour cette raison il y a peu de temps d’ailleurs… et certainement pas dans le calme vu qu’il avait juré de se venger, de faire payer à la boîte ce renvoi qu’il jugeait injustifié alors qu’honnêtement, même Bilbo -qui était pourtant la gentillesse incarnée- approuvait totalement cette action. Enfin… qu’à cela ne tienne… ce n’est pas en pensait à ce genre de chose qu’il allait tirer Thorin de ce bureau où il semblait être coincé et son esprit tournait à plein régime pour trouver un moyen d’agir vite et bien. Une hache ? Non, il n’était pas dans Titanic, il risquait juste de faire de gros dégâts. Extincteurs ? Comment ça fonctionnait ces machins là ? Sans compter qu’il n’en voyait pas un seul à ce niveau… foncer dans la porte pour tenter de la défoncer ? Avec sa carrure, il allait se déboîter l’épaule et la porte serait toujours debout à le narguer. Il lui fallait trouver vite en tout cas, car la fumée ne faisait que s’épaissir plus encore et tout le monde savait que la fenêtre de ce bureau était coincée, donc sans aide, Thorin allait forcément finir par mourir et sa famille, s’il en avait une, apprendrait que leur proche était décédé dans un incendie sur son lieu de travail.

 

— Monsieur Oakenshield ? Vous m’entendez ?!

— Oui… oui, qui est là ? Soufflait une voix de l’autre côté de la porte, rendue plus rauque encore par l’effet des fumées.

— Bilbo Baggins, monsieur. Je vais trouver comment vous tirer de là…

 

Il aurait bien ajouté ‘ne bougez pas’ mais cela lui semblait évident et ce serait une perte de temps. Sa manche devant le nez pour se protéger des émanations, Bilbo toussait à s’en décrocher les poumons, scrutant les alentours quand son regard embué se posait sur les bombones d’eaux composant les fontaines où tout le monde pouvait aller se servir, qu’importe l’étage et une lueur s’écriant ‘Eurêka j’ai trouvé’ s’allumait dans son regard. Marchant aussi voûté que possible pour être au plus près de l’air frais, Bilbo s’avançait vers la fontaine et trouvais plusieurs bonbonnes encore pleines et (de fait) non utilisées, ce faisant, il en prenait une qu’il portait à bout de bras jusqu’à la pièce close, hurlant pour que sa voix soit audible au dessus du craquement des flammes.

 

— Qu’est-ce qui bloque la porte ? Est-ce que vous pouvez tenter d’en déplacer un peu sans vous brûler ?

 

Oui bon, il aurait dû penser à demander cela en premier lieu, mais la panique ne l’aidait pas réellement à penser de façon cohérente, merci bien messieurs-dames. Alors il ne le faisait que maintenant, entendant que la porte avait été verrouillée de l'extérieur peu après que le déclencheur de l'incendie ait été jeté dans son bureau. Ce n'était donc pas un accident... et Bilbo sentait son cœur accélérer plus encore si c'était possible. Quelqu'un était derrière cet incendie... tout comme cette situation n'était pas un exercice, ce feu n'était pas un accident. Mais qui... non, l'heure n'était pas à se poser des questions existentielles et finalement, Bilbo ouvrait sa bonbonne en espérant ainsi assez refroidir la porte, la serrure du moins, pour tenter de la forcer sans se brûler les mains au passage. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le discret petit secrétaire n'avait pas toujours été un saint et alors que la serrure argenté fumait dangereusement au contact de l'eau, son esprit tournait déjà à plein régime. Qu'avait-il dans ses poches qui pourraient servir ? Une épingle à cheveux, qu'il avait trouvé en portant son fils à l'école ce matin, sans doute perdue par une gamine empressée... des trombones... une paire de ciseau... il n'était pas McGyver mais dans son temps, il n'était pas mauvais du tout et alors qu'il entendait la voix inquiète de Thorin lui demander s'il était toujours là – par tous les saints, une voix inquiète – il décidait que de toute manière, cette option était la seule à sa disposition.

 

— Je suis toujours là, ne vous en faites pas !

 

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire en effet, mais durant de longues minutes où ils parlaient à travers la porte, à la fois pour se rassurer et garder l'autre éveillé malgré l'effet de plus en plus néfaste des fumées sur eux, Bilbo parvenait à entendre le cliquetis de la serrure qui s'ouvrait et un soupir de soulagement quittait ses lèvres. Il avait des cloques sur les mains, trois cadavres de fontaine à eau devant lui, mais il pouvait enfin tourner la poignée toujours aussi brûlante et voir un mur de flammes entre lui et son patron. Ce dernier était en eau, la respiration difficile et allongé à même le sol alors que Bilbo vidait les derniers restes de liquide aqueux entre eux pour suffisamment calmer le feu et pouvoir passer. D'accord... il avait retiré sa chemise, l'avait plongée dans l'eau et s'en était servi pour étouffer les flammes. Il avait bien le droit de tenter de s'imaginer à se la jouer pompier le temps de deux minutes. Le temps qu'il parvienne à faire cela, monsieur Oakenshield ne bougeait plus – à sa plus grande horreur – et c'est avec toutes les peines du monde qu'il parvenait à le hisser sur l'une de ses épaules,se tournant vers la sortie quand, à sa plus grande horreur, une partie du plafond s'effondrait juste sur leur chemin vers la liberté, les coinçant pour de bond dans cette fournaise infernale.   
  
— Non... non non non non non ! soufflait l'homme, son regard en train de s'emplir de larmes qui, cette fois, ne venaient pas de la fumée.

 

Il devait rentrer. Il devait vivre. Son fils ne pouvait pas se retrouver une fois encore orphelin. Il ne pouvait pas voir cet insupportable homme du nom de Smaug venir le chercher à la sortie de l'école, pour le ramener dans l'orphelinat où il avait passé quatre longues années de sa petite existence, avant que Bilbo ne vienne un jour à sa rencontre pour lui offrir d'être son papa. Pas Kili... Kili qui était différent, mais en même temps la personnification du soleil sur cette Terre. Il devait rentrer pour lui. En particulier ce soir... le soir de son anniversaire, où il avait prévu une surprise incroyable pour son petit garçon. Quelqu'un devait les entendre, quelqu'un devait les tirer de là... il hurlait, il tentait de se frayer un chemin tout en maintenant son chef dans le monde des vivants. Puis soudain, après ce qui lui parût être des heures, il se retrouvait dans le noir le plus complet, en paix, sans rien pour l'angoisser plus longtemps. Quelqu'un prendrait soin de son petit... il devait y croire... peut-être même la famille de Thorin, s'ils mourraient tous les deux ici. Il serait heureux... avec de l'argent à profusion... si tout le monde était aussi aisé que son patron... Kili... il aurait aimé le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras...

 

* * *

 

Autours de lui, plusieurs personnes parlaient de manière totalement indistincte. Plusieurs fois, son nom revenait et un instant, Bilbo se disait qu'il était peut-être arrivé au paradis, et que ses parents attendaient son réveil... jusqu'à ce que sa gorge se mette à le brûler dangereusement et qu'une quinte de toux lui fasse ouvrir les yeux, dans une chambre qui, vu l'odeur et la couleur, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un hôpital. Au moment de son réveil pour le moins bruyant, le silence s'était fait. Intrigué, le jeune homme promenait son regard sur la pièce et découvrait que les voix venaient du lit voisin, où un Thorin à la peau partiellement couverte de bandages était entouré de plusieurs personnes... dont l'institutrice de son fils ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Il doutait que le personnel médical laisse entre les gens au simple titre qu'ils sont les garants du bien être de l'enfant d'un patient durant la journée. Non. Il devait y avoir autre chose... il était d'ailleurs certain de toucher la vérité du bout du doigt quand une voix le tirait de ses pensées.

 

— Monsieur Baggins, quel soulagement. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Tenez, prenez un peu d'eau.

 

L'institutrice de son garçon ne l'avait même pas laissé tenter de répondre avant de lui fourrer une paille dans la bouche, pour qu'il puisse boire malgré sa faiblesse actuelle. Le contact frai de la boisson lui fit lâcher un soupir d'aise avant qu'il ne s'enfonce de nouveau dans son oreiller. Il était vivant... il allait revoir son petit...

 

— Killian ?

— Votre ami marchand de jouets est venu le chercher en apprenant pour l'incendie. Il ne sait rien, et est sans doute en train de jouer sagement avec tout ce qu'il peut trouver.

— Tant mieux... soufflait-il, ravi de savoir qu'il n'allait pas avoir à consoler son garçon paniqué. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là... ?

 

Non, il n'osait pas s'adresser à Thorin en personne. Il avait peur que ce dernier ne vienne dire qu'à cause de lui, de sa stupidité ou sa faiblesse, ils avaient faillis mourir dans un feu terrible. Il savait qu'il avait mal fait les choses... il savait qu'il ne faisait jamais rien de bien. Mais que pensait-il donc ? Non. Il n'avait jamais eu de réprimandes de la part de monsieur Oakenshield. Sauf la fois où il avait, par accident, et dès son premier jour, renversé du café sur la chemise neuve de l'homme qui devait se rendre en réunion. Il avait cru mourir ce jour-là, sous le regard orageux de Thorin. Au lieu de quoi, il s'était fait remonter les bretelles copieusement, devant tout le monde, sans détourner le regard une seule fois... avant de devoir se rattraper en allant présenter tout le projet à la place de son patron le temps que ce dernier se change. Fort heureusement pour son grade, tout s'était déroulé comme prévu ensuite et le soir, il pleurait comme un bébé à cause de la pression qui retombait.

 

— Croyez-le ou non, je suis la sœur cadette de cet idiot qui, sans votre aide, ne s'en serait pas tiré aujourd'hui.

— Je n'ai rien fait de spécial... au contraire à cause de moi...

— Vous n'êtes pas responsable de l'effondrement. Ne soyez pas si modeste, vous avez sauvé Thorin, et je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Sans vous, ce soir, j'enterrai un frère.   
  
Bilbo était encore sur le point de protester quand cette fois, la voix légèrement plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée de Thorin se fit entendre. Le stoppant net dans son élan.   
  
— Dìs a raison. Vous êtes le seul à être venu à mon secours en gardant votre sang-froid, une chose dont je ne vous croyais pas capable. J'ai une dette de vie envers vous... si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit un jour, considérez le dors et déjà comme vôtre.

 

Sans surprise, Bilbo se sentait rougir face à tant de compliments à son encontre. À entendre le frère et la sœur, il était une sorte de héros, ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas. C'était de l'égoïsme pur. Il aurait simplement été incapable de vivre en sachant qu'il avait laissé mourir un autre homme pour s'en tirer. Rien de brave ici donc, à moins qu'il soit juste incapable de le voir.

 

Des heures durant, Dìs resta avec eux avant de devoir s'en aller. Apparemment, elle avait aussi un fils dont s'occuper, seulement le sien avait déjà 8 ans et ne fréquentait donc pas la même école que le fils de Bilbo. Une fois la femme partie, le silence durait quelques instants avant qu'une fois encore, Thorin ne vienne briser le silence avec une question pour le moins surprenante, vu que d'aucun pensait que cet homme se moquait plus ou moins de tout et tout le monde, du moment que cela ne concernait pas le travail.

 

— Vous avez un fils, alors ? Ma sœur m'en a parlé quand vous étiez inconscient.

— Oui... il s'appelle Killian, il a 5 ans aujourd'hui... mais entre nous, je n'utilise son prénom entier que quand il fait une bêtise.

 

Il devait avoir inhaler trop de fumée, car il jurerait avoir entendu Thorin étouffer un rire en entendant cela. En pensant à cela d'ailleurs, il espérait que Bofur allait faire en sorte que sa surprise pour Kili se fasse quand même. Déjà que le petit bonhomme allait se demander où il pouvait être, si en plus ils ne célébraient pas son anniversaire... mais après un coup pareil, Bilbo avait tout intérêt à ruser pour que son garçon ne le fusille pas du regard en le boudant pendant les vingt prochaines années. C'est que son petit pouvait être très borné pour quelqu'un d'aussi minuscule. D'ailleurs, il en faisait les frais quelques jours plus tard, en ayant enfin le droit de sortir après que les médecins furent certains qu'il n'y avait aucune séquelles concernant les longues minutes passées avant que les secours n'arrivent pour les tirer du brasier de leur entreprise. Thorin avait eu le droit de partir en même temps, les choses revenaient enfin à la normale. Avoir son patron comme camarade de chambre n'était clairement pas ce qu'il avait vécu de plus... agréable. Il ronflait. Il était grognon à l'état naturel... la seule fois où il avait vu un sourire sur le visage de cet homme fut quand son neveu, un garçon blond comme les blés, était venu en passant possessivement ses bras autours de lui. Un garçon très poli d'ailleurs, qui lui avait apporté un cadeau en le remerciant d'avoir sauvé la vie de son oncle. Intérieurement, Bilbo avait prié pour que ce garçon ne devienne jamais aussi grognon que son oncle.

 

En rentrant chez lui en tout cas, la maison était silencieuse. Un instant intrigué, il marchait vers le salon après avoir retiré ses chaussures pour voir une scène qui lui brisait le cœur en un instant. Bofur tentait de distraire Kili, qui était simplement assis par terre, la tête basse et lâchant régulièrement des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Incapable de supporter cette scène plus longtemps, Bilbo se raclait la gorge et voyait aussitôt son garçon relever la tête et afficher un large sourire en courant bon gré mal gré dans sa direction.

 

— Papa ! Tu es rentré mon papa !

 

Était-ce un sanglot qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il en était certain et soulevait son fils pour embrasser son visage plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers Bofur pour le remercier. Sans sa présence, inutile de dire qu'il aurait été bien embêté pour garder Kili, et qu'il aurait eu des comptes à rendre à un garçon haut comme trois pommes, qui s'accrochait déjà bien à lui en ce moment et trempait sa veste de larmes en murmurant qu'il avait eu peur de devoir retourner à la : ' _maison des sans parents_ ' comme les petits orphelins nommaient leur lieu de vie entre eux. Il le savait... Kili s'était pris à penser que Bilbo en avait eu marre de lui et s'était sauvé sans demander son reste. Jamais il ne ferait ça... quand il avait vu Kili pour la première fois, il avait eu un coup de foudre. Il s'était vu au même âge, quand lui-même attendait près de la barrière de l'orphelinat, les larmes aux yeux, en se demandant où son papa et sa maman était passés... pourquoi ils étaient partis sans lui le jour juste avant son anniversaire... un destin qui avait manqué de se répéter pour son fils.

 

_C'était il y a plus ou moins un an et après des années à se faire une bonne situation, Bilbo s'était rendu compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose : un enfant. Alors qu'il était petit et avait perdu ses parents, des gens avaient eu la bonté de le prendre en charge, de l'aimer comme leur propre enfant... et désormais adulte, il voulait lui aussi donner à quelqu'un. Quel serait l'usage de son argent, s'il ne pouvait en faire profiter quelqu'un ? Alors il s'était rendu à son ancien orphelinat où, malgré les années, Gandalf était toujours le directeur et avait eu grand plaisir à le recevoir._

 

— _Bilbo mon petit ! Comme tu as grandis ! Je me souviens encore quand tu es partit d'ici, accroché à ta nouvelle maman... je suppose que tu n'es pas seulement venu me donner de tes nouvelles ?_

 

_Gandalf était comme ça, il savait tout. Alors Bilbo lui avait fait part de son envie d'agrandir son foyer, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà remplis son dossier et obtenu l'accord, mais il avait insisté pour que son futur enfant vienne du même endroit que lui. La boucle était ainsi bouclée. Ils avaient longuement parler avant de sortir, juste quand les enfants revenaient tous de l'école pour s'amuser dans la cours entourant le bâtiment. Gandalf l'accompagnait partout, voyant la plupart des gamins se stopper sur leur passage alors que tous tentaient d'agir avec les meilleures manières possibles pour attirer l'attention sur eux et espérer être celui ou celle qui partirait d'ici avec une nouvelle famille. Certains étaient d'ailleurs plus à l'aise car ils venaient directement étreindre Bilbo, de grands sourires charmeurs sur leur visage mais en une dizaine de minutes, alors que son esprit carburait et qu'il avait parlé avec plus d'une dizaine de gosses adorables, son regard se posa sur un petit garçon qui se tenait à l'écart, comme caché entre les racines du grand arbre où lui-même allait se cacher quand il était enfant._

 

— _Gandalf ? Qui est cet enfant ?_

— _Il s'appelle Killian, mais tout le monde l'appelle Kili. Il est arrivé ici quand il devait avoir six mois. Malheureusement, il a du mal à marcher et ne peux pas courir... cela fait fuir la plupart des parents, qui veulent un enfant parfait._

 

_C'était injuste. Bilbo trouvait cela horrible qu'un enfant soit sans doute condamné à rester ici à cause de son infirmité et de cette façon, il plantait Gandalf sur place pour marcher vers l'enfant solitaire. De cette façon, il ne remarquait pas le sourire de son ancien protecteur mais ne manquait pas le regard surpris et terrifié de Kili, alors qu'il s'installait à même la terre, entre les racines de l'arbre._

 

— _Bonjour mon grand. Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ?_

— _Ze me cache... soufflait le bambin, qui triturait nerveusement quelques brins d'herbes. Les grands y sont missants..._

— _Je veux bien te croire, je n'aimais pas non plus les grands quand j'avais ton âge. Je venais tout le temps me cacher ici, une fois, monsieur Gandalf m'a même retrouvé coincé dans l'arbre. Tu veux me dire pourquoi ils sont méchants ?_

— _Non. Ze te connais pas... y faut pas dire des trucs aux z'inconnus !_

— _Tu as bien raison. Je m'appelle Bilbo, tu penses qu'on peut être amis si je te dis mon prénom ?_

— _Voui. Moi ze suis Kiwi ! Pi les grands, y sont missants... parce que z'ai pas droit de venir pour voir les papas et les mamans... pa'que ze suis tout cassé..._

 

_Oh. Il voyait en effet... lorsqu'il était enfant, un gamin ici était aussi la cible de ceux qui voulaient à tout prix trouver une famille. Il se faisait parfois enfermer dans un placard, dans les dortoirs, il se faisait frapper ou autre dès que Gandalf regardait ailleurs, pour qu'il ne vienne pas rencontrer les nouveaux parents du jour. Heureusement un jour, ce garçon – Nori, s'il se souvenait bien – avait trouver une famille. Malheureusement de ce qu'il avait entendu, il était devenu un vulgaire voleur. Ce qui était dommage, car il était vraiment plein d'avenir._

 

— _Je vais te dire un secret... je crois que ce sont eux qui sont tout cassé, dans leur tête... soufflait donc Bilbo, se tapotant la tempe du bout de l'index, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire glousser le petit garçon._

 

_De là, l'enfant devenait un vrai moulin à parole. Il lui racontait que sa jambe était 'toute bizarre caca' parce que quand il était bébé, elle avait été cassée et que les docteurs avaient fait 'du caca' (il faisait une fixation sur ce mot) pour le réparer. Il lui parlait ensuite de son école, où il n'avait pas de copains parce qu'il ne pouvait pas courir avec eux, de ses parents qu'il imaginait comme étant des super-héros qui devaient être des espions et que, pour le protéger, ils l'avaient donné pour que personne ne puisse lui faire de mal. Il lui racontait même les rêves qu'il faisait parfois, où un petit garçon blond jouait avec lui à 'coucou bouh !' comme si cela était un souvenir réel. Avec tout cela, l'heure du dîner des enfants sonna et Gandalf arrivait pour les couper de leur bulle personnelle. Aussitôt, le sourire de Kili mourrait pour laisser place à une moue boudeuse._

 

— _Bi'bo ? Vous zallez revenir ?_

— _Oui, très certainement Kili._

 

_Un sourire passait alors sur le visage de l'enfant, qui tendait les bras dans sa direction pour réclamer un câlin qu'il lui donnait bien volontiers. À cet instant, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement qu'adopter Kili. Il était perdu._

 

Alors maintenant, il respirait à fond l'odeur de noix de coco de son fils, signe qu'il s'était lavé avec son gel douche pour une fois et discrètement, Bofur lui fit savoir que le dîner était prêt pour eux, et qu'ils auraient une discussion plus tard. Le remerciant d'un regard, Bilbo se retrouvait enfin seul avec son garçon, qui ne bougea pas de ses genoux, même pour le repas, et lui demandait sévèrement où il était passé sans lui. Le soir, Kili refusait de dormir seul et venait donc grimper dans le lit de son père, son doudou dans les bras, pour finalement trouver le repos.

 

— Je t'aime papa...

— Je t'aime aussi, Kili...

 

Et promis, la prochaine fois qu'il y aurait un incendie, il ferait en sorte de ne pas se retrouver à l'hôpital, même si cela voulait dire mieux faire connaissance avec son patron... qui lui avait offert plusieurs jours de repos pour qu'il puisse profiter de son enfant et le rassurer.

 


End file.
